legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud (Japanese: フォックス・マクラウド Fox McCloud) is a fictional anthropomorphic fox character and the main character in the Star Fox series. He is the leader of the Star Fox team, and is the son of James McCloud, the late leader of said team. Described as a fearless hero, Fox is headstrong and an excellent pilot in his league, with skills excelling even the majority of the Cornerian military. He is considered one of the greatest Arwing ace pilots around. Very few space pilots are on par with his skills, such as his colleague Falco Lombardi, or his nemesis Wolf O'Donnell. Fox has appeared in every game in the series since the very first game, which is Star Fox, as he is, as mentioned earlier, the main character, and often the only playable character, practically dominating the series whole in such a way. Due to this, as well as having the name "Fox" in common, Fox McCloud is often considered synonymous with the team Star Fox, albeit Star Fox existed long before he had taken over the team. Fox is often erroneously called "Star Fox" himself by some fans of the series. Fox was originally called "Fox McCloud, Jr." because that was his name in Benimaru Itoh's official comic adaptation of the first game, albeit the comics are not considered as canon. (Although, it does not matter as much since the first game lost its own canonity when the connection between Star Fox and Star Fox 64 was never explicitly referred to, accepting Star Fox 64 as a "remake" of the first game.) The Ultimate Story In the Ultimate Story, there are some similarities between him and his original counterpart; same appearances, same personalities. But there are also plenty of differences between them. For instance, Fox's father was killed when Fox was still just a baby and was raised by Peppy. At the age of 4, he attended a preschool on another world so that he could be safe from the mad scientist who wrecked his home world. There, he met and befriended Princess Peach, who was also attending the preschool. He also met Slippy Toad and later on Falco Lombardi, who bullied him for a bit before Fox finally mustered up the courage to stand up to him. With a few years, he and his friends met and befriended a strange alien creature named Rayman when visiting his home planet. When Fox was 14, he met a young girl named D.W. when she and her entire people were evacuated from their planet after it was attacked by Andross. D.W. was greatly traumatized by the devastation, but she was shown to be incredibly smart as she was able to figure out how to utilize Cornerian technology. They allowed her to fiddle with it as a means of distracting her from her devastation. Soon enough, she joined the Starfox team where she was able to obtain her pilot's license by the time reached the age of 8. At the age of 16, Fox was chosen to partake in a special mystical program in which tested not only him but Lisa, a young fairy in training who was chosen to play an important role in an Ultimate Destiny. He was taken to a special realm where he mingled with other chosen heroes and heroes-to-be. There, he met and befriended an electric mouse Pokémon named Pikachu, who he developed a really strong bond with. He also became real close friends with another young man named Link, the destined hero of his homeland of Hyrule. During the program, he met Lisa who was believed to be one of the chosen heroes-to-be to partake in the program. He and his friends helped her out and befriended her when she was picked on by much less kinder individuals. Little did they know that this was all part of a test so that Lisa can determine the few heroes that she needed to choose to partake in the Ultimate Destiny, much like her. All of the chosen ones underwent strange training procedures such as a deep meditation technique. It was a tough procedure that, if done right, could enable them to reach out and connect to others with the help of a psychic being. A lot had a very tough time mastering, Link seemed to have mastered it quite easily, however Fox struggled a lot since he didn't have a lot of experience with mystic beings. But, he was eventually able to master it. Fox was chosen to be the few heroes who would officially partake in the Ultimate Destiny, along with his friends Pikachu and Link. From there, Lisa, revealed to be an undercover student as a means to test the heroes, got started on teaching them all of the secrets that the Mystics had kept from everyone. From there, they were able to learn a lot of information within a short period of time. However, before the lessons could have been completed, a terrible disaster struck the school, forcing Lisa to abruptly send everyone back to their home world but lost track of the few of them, such as Pikachu. After losing his friend, Fox began to sulk, hoping to one day meet her again. During the beginning of the Ultimate Story, Lisa found Misty via a backpack in the Cerulean City Gym and brought her to Corneria to have her train and control her new powers after receiving them. There, Fox and Misty first met. During her time on Corneria, Misty became close to Fox and they developed a strong bond with her. Throughout her training, Fox would root for her and encourage her to keep going. Some of their friends started to see something go on between them that they believed would eventually lead to something. As Misty stayed with Fox, he would tell her about a friend that he had been separated from and Misty promised him that she will find her so that they could reunite. A little after Misty completed her training and returned to Earth with the group, Lisa called upon Fox and most of her students to become Gym Leaders for something that they needed to fulfill. Fox was then chosen to become the Gym Leader representative of Pewter City with choosing the Pokemon Vulpix and Ninetales. As Ash finally reached the place, he met Fox and he and Pikachu was finally able to reunite with him, much to his joy. After Ash battled Fox and earned his first Gym badge, the Starfox Badge, Misty decided that she along with Pikachu and the rest of her friends are to visit each other one day a week to which Fox and Pikachu happily agreed on. From there, the group continued on their journey to the next Gym Leader. He later happens to be a Pokémon Trainer that owns the following: Vulpix, Ninetales, Growlithe, Arcanine, Totodile, Lanturn, Mightyena, Manectric, Zangoose, and Absol. There was a point in the story where Mewtwo has invited the best Trainers to battle him, as well as all the Gym Leaders, including Fox. Thankfully, Ly put a stop to it before he got destroyed, It wasn't easy to convince him, but after the endeavors made by Fox and his friends, Mewtwo reluctantly agreed to join their fight against evil. After that, three sacred orbs used by Kirby and three elemental orbs from the Legendary Birds, restoring balance to the Lylat System. By the time Ash's journey was complete, Fox spent the day with Pikachu during "Cornerian-Saturday"; however, there was an incident on Corneria as Fox's old nemesis, Andross, has attacked Corneria and began his conquest of the Lylat System. Via Gen. Pepper's transmission to the Great Fox, the war had begun, and Fox enlisted Pikachu and his team, except D.W. until almost halfway into the war, to put a stop to the maniacal scientist and avenge his father's death. The events of Starfox 64 unfolded, and Fox fought every battle valiantly on each location of the galaxy, from those by Andross himself and those from his arch-rival, Wolf O'Donnell. By the time he got to Venom and dealt with the Star Wolf Team in an intense showdown, both he and Pikachu brought their vengeance to Andross. They were successful in each brawl, including his brain and eyes, and when the building was collapsing, his dad, James McCloud, led them out; however, the reunion was short-lived. Since then, the Lylat Wars came to a close, and Fox was able to reunite with Misty and his friends again. Ultimate Story: The Missing Link Four years have passed, and Fox was spending time with Misty and Pikachu like always. An unknown entity invaded Corneria and he was told that the outsiders were to avoid the planet; he was distraught from not being able to see Misty again after that, but he eventually did after she was convinced by Prof. Oak. He then made many allies including the spies from GROUP, several Z Fighters, and even an ancient pharaoh. It wasn't until he came across Jackie Chan and the 12 Talismans that he was about to receive something greater than himself. When his friends were observing the Talismans, one of its powers, super strength from the Ox Talisman, infused into his crest, giving him super strength. During the epidemic, Misty was recollecting her memories while she was the guardian of the Earth's oceans. It turned out later that Fox, along with the rest of his squad, were the four guardians who were destined to protect her and bond with her. From this, he received Pices, a large pearl-like jewel. With the powers from the Starfox Team, Misty, and their allies, they were able to defeat the sorcerer that destroyed the mystic guardian so many eons ago. Ultimate Story 2 Eight years later, the team was suffering through boredom, and not much money was being offered to them, plus Falco went missing. He then got an assignment from Gen. Pepper, saying that he must restore Dinosaur Planet, which has broken apart. Pikachu, Misty, Bubbles, Rayman, Peach, and Banjo and Kazooie decided to tag along. He then landed in Thorntail Hollow, retrieved the enchanted staff, and was constantly nagged on by Peach about his and Misty's companionship. He then met Prince Tricky, reunited the 5 remaining Krazoa Spirits, and gathered all the 4 Spellstones. By the time he was done, he confronted Gen. Scales, only to have the Krazoa God to intervene and reveal himself to be Andross! Fox and Pikachu immediately took arms, and Falco unexpectedly joined the fray, resulting in the monkey's permanent demise. Later on, Fox and the others received their lost abilities from the crests and Talismans while they vacationed in the planet. He also received news from the King and Queen Earthwalker about something else that they tried to conceal from General Scales besides the king's Gatekeeping powers. It turned out Tricky has a newborn sister, Beauty; which Misty named since Fox admitted he was no good with names. Soon after, Krystal, or rather Vixen, revealed she was Fox's long lost sister, putting him in a state of uncertainty. He admitted he was too stubborn to accept the facts, and later on he finally let down his guard and took in Misty as his new girlfriend. Although Gen. Scales made an abrupt return, Fox was helpless against him until the GROUP spies lend a hand; the evil Sharpclaw tyrant was then arrested. Meanwhile, there was an alliance being formed between Earth and Corneria, and Fox and his friends were undoubtedly involved in the middle of the conflicts, even against the SHACCL. Throughout his deep relationship with Misty he went on many adventures with her including a vacation at Isle Delfino and Mobius where he met Knickles, Amy, Cream, and others. Soon after that, their bond was so great that their friends made a surprise wedding! Fox and Misty are officially a couple. Fox gets involved with a lot of massive problems from a phenomenon known as the Rifter. He later found out from Ly that he's a descendant of her and Nikko, since he's considered as Krystal's brother. Since the latter's spirit was trapped inside the corruption known as the Shaman Emperor, Fox believes that Nikko couldn't be saved. Krystal, however, has heard him cry for help many times, so she disagreed with him and believed that their ancestor can be saved. The 2 of them got into a small fight but Krystal did receive some encouragement from Misty that if there is a way to save Nikko, she will help them, which strengthened their bond even more. This seemed to have touched Fox a bit. He does come across multiple allies including Sly Cooper and Carmelita after rescuing their realm from being swallowed up by the Rifter. When he became injured at one point, he was taken in by a girl named Riley Daring. When he made a full recovery, he made fast friends with Riley. He was eventually able to reverse the curse from the SHACCL by an evil witch and Riley's hometown became a part of the Cornerian-Earth alliance. From Prof. Oak, he found out that she's a fairy and he was her teacher on harnessing her dormant powers. A week later, her brother, Todd, went missing, and then they came across the Chaotic world. Since then, while Fox helped look for Todd, she trained under Najarin. He later met a girl named Elyon after she accidentally opened a portal to Corneria. From him, she realized her brother, Phobos, was a liar and was trying to manipulate her to take over Meridian as well as other worlds. He decided to join in on the fight, and they defeated Phobos. Ultimate Story 3: Aide from the Past During the events of the time lapses causing more damages to the Universe, Fox and his friends received some information that bringing back Sly's dimension did help to shift the Darkness that was causing these time lapses, but it wasn't enough. So, he and his friends were tasked with bringing back more worlds from the past to narrow down the source of this Darkness. During their journey, they were able find more secrets about those that aided the calamity, the Descendants of Darkness as well as the true cause of the Rifter. Videos Gallery FoxMcCloud1.jpg|Fox McCloud's current Arwing air vehicle. FoxMcCloud2.png|Fox McCloud's Landmaster ground hover tank vehicle. FoxMcCloud3.jpg|Fox McCloud's Blue-Marine underwater vehicle. Category:Characters hailing from the Star Fox Universe Category:Son of Hero Category:The A-Team Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tail Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Invisibility Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Magic Users Category:Guardians Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Gloved Characters Category:Foxes Category:Adventurers Category:Geokinetic Characters